


Missing: Christmas Spirit

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bigotry, Christmas fic, Disability, Levi is not in the Christmas mood, M/M, Pre-Slash, first time writing for this fandom, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was not fond of Christmas or any holiday, really, and working the last shift in the bookstore wasn't improving his mood. Maybe one particular customer can change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing: Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: First of all, I'd like to point out that this is my first time writing an Attack on Titan fic, so hopefully the characters aren't too OOC (bear in mind that this is an Alternate Universe). I have several ideas mingling around in my head for this fandom, but I decided to test the waters with this one first :)
> 
> PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS!
> 
> Warnings: pre-slash; offensive language; bigotry; disability; alternate universe
> 
> Also, I have no experience in the medical world and the disability Eren has, is based on something I had to study for discourse studies. I hope I don't offend anyone with this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan; Hajime Isayama owns it.
> 
> I wish you a Merry Christmas/Happy holidays/insert holiday :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

**Missing: Christmas Spirit**

"Have a nice evening, miss," the dark haired clerk droned after handing over the receipt and the plastic bag containing two novels.

The young woman – she could be no older than sixteen – nodded and smiled shyly, darting out of the bookstore; the bell – hung up above the door – announcing her departure.

With a sigh, Levi returned to his computer; the open binder next to the keyboard reminding him he still had to finish entering the new stock in the store's system.

Grimacing, he sat down and returned to the boring task; inwardly cursing his manager Erwin Smith for giving him the last shift on Christmas Eve.

It wasn't that he was that fond of Christmas and all the other holidays, but it annoyed him to no end that he had been given this shift, because he had no plans in particular. The other two clerks – Petra Ral and Bertolt Hoover – already had made plans with their family, so that left Levi as the odd one out who didn't have anyone in particular with whom he could celebrate the holidays. Well, he supposed he could have accepted the invitation of Hange, but even drunk off his arse he would never voluntarily associate with that crazy woman. He wasn't that insane – or desperate – yet.

The bookstore where he was currently employed closed for Christmas, but was still open the day before, as to give the public the opportunity to do some last minute panicked shopping.

If you asked Levi, if you hadn't bought the presents at least a week before the holidays started, then tough luck, but you were shit out of luck. He didn't understand why the bookstore needed to cater for the few customers who were stupid enough to brace the cold weather.

His mood had already been pretty sour when he had clocked in for his shift a few hours ago and it had only gone downwards thanks to one particular rude costumer, who apparently hadn't understood the simple rule of 'no receipt, no refund'. After twenty minutes of arguing with the guy – who had become angrier and angrier with each minute that passed without getting his refund – Levi had been fed up and had frozen the balding man underneath his cold glare and had advised him through clenched teeth that he could better fuck off before he called the police.

The man had scurried out of the store like a rat.

If that hadn't been bad enough, he had had to deal with a middle aged lady, who had been searching for a book of which she couldn't remember the title or the author's name. She had been insisting that it was a fairly new book and as someone who worked in the bookstore, Levi was supposed to automatically know which book she was talking about and find it. She had left with an irritated huff when Levi had made it clear – five fucking times – that he couldn't search a book if he didn't have a title, the author's name or at the very least a description.

Only the reminder that he needed this job if he wanted to pay his rent and groceries had kept him from cursing out the woman and kicking her forcefully out of the store. He couldn't afford to lose another job, because he had lost his temper.

No matter how much some of those stupid fuckers deserved to at least get punched in the face for being so god damn stupid.

Yes, Levi wasn't exactly the embodiment of Christmas spirit.

The small bell rung and he looked up automatically.

A young man with chestnut brown hair in disarray entered the store; half of his face hidden by the large white scarf he had wound around his neck. He wore a dark blue coat that reached his knees and a brown leather shoulder bag hung over his shoulder. The young man removed his gloves and pulled his scarf down, revealing rose tinted cheeks.

The man's eyes roomed across the store before landing on Levi; Levi still couldn't decide what kind of colour they actually were. At times they appeared teal green, but he had also seen specks of gold and grey in them, highlighted in the artificial light of the store.

The young man – he couldn't be much older than twenty-two – was Eren Yeager, a regular customer. He usually showed up at least twice a week and browsed quietly through the books in the Fantasy and Science Fiction areas.

Levi had so far never heard him speak, but the man always gave him a friendly, albeit quite shy, smile and a wave if he bought a book.

After returning the nod Eren offered, Levi brought his attention back to his computer and tried to figure out under which category he was supposed to file the new book.

* * *

He had only half an hour to go until he could lock up the store and he had finally managed to finish his task of updating the store's system. With an annoyed cluck, he closed the binder and stood up, putting it back in the small cabinet they kept in the back, which doubled as the employee's break room.

The bell rung again when he returned from the break room and a woman around forty years old entered; her dirty blond hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. She wore a long, brown coat with fake fur lining the hood and her designer handbag dangled from her arm. Her two inch heels clacked sharply against the tile floor and her piercing blue eyes wandered idly over the various books and magazines on display.

Having nothing else to do for the moment – he wasn't planning on doing the inventory with only twenty-five minutes left before close-up – Levi simply leant against his desk, doodling idly on the paper block with a pen.

Maybe if he was lucky, the two customers would leave without buying shit and he could close up earlier. Mister Bushy Eyebrows would probably scold him for closing up earlier, but he didn't give a shit about that. The giant wasn't here for the last shift – enjoying an evening out with his family – so fuck him.

"I'm looking for a book." The woman rapped her sharp, red painted nails on the counter.

"You don't say," Levi murmured underneath his breath, before he looked up bored. "Which book?"

"Eugh, can't remember the author, but the title had something to do with a ghost and a car, I think?" she replied annoyed.

_And the most wonderful description goes to …_ he thought sarcastically. "Is it a recent one?"

She nodded, blue eyes looking at him sharply.

"Just a moment. I'll try to look it up," Levi murmured and turned around to the computer. His steel grey eyes slid over the screen when he pulled up the file with their latest releases and he mouthed the words, "Ghost, car," while studying the list. He doubted the title actually contained those words, but at least he had some sort of clue. He did wonder why the hell she just hadn't written the title down before she came to the store.

One title in particular caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes. "Could the book be named "The Phantom Coach" by Michael Sims?" he asked, looking back at the woman.

She clucked her tongue and shrugged. "Yeah, that's probably it. You have it here?"

"Yes, we got it in stock last week." Levi went back to the counter. "It should be in the section Fantasy."

Which was one of the closest sections to the door and she would have been able to find it immediately if she had actually put some effort into it.

Fucking idiot.

Once her back was turned towards him – she departed with a huff to the Fantasy section, as if he had told her she needed to perform an impossible task before she could grab the book – he rolled his eyes and turned back to his doodling with a scowl.

"Hey! That's the book I was searching for this past week!" The roughened voice of the woman – she was probably a chain smoker – was loud in the otherwise silent bookstore.

Levi didn't look up. She had found the book; good for her. Did she expect a standing ovation or some other shit like that?

"Give it to me!"

That particular sentence _did_ catch his attention and he looked up curiously.

Eren was standing in front of the bookcase, holding "The Phantom Coach" in his hand. When he shifted a bit, he revealed an empty space where previously a stack of the book had been put. He had apparently picked up the last copy in the store.

"Ah, eh, so-so-sorry. M-me, n-no, I sa-saw it. I – I … La-last one."

For the first time since the young man had entered the store, Levi heard the man speak and his eyebrows rose up. So Eren had a stutter?

_No_ , Levi reflected after seeing the look of frustration and confusion on Eren's face, as if he wasn't certain whether what he said was correct. _Probably something more than a stutter_.

The woman snorted ugly and scowled. "What are you? Stupid? Look, I need that book as a gift, so give it to me!"

Eren shook his head and backtracked a few steps. "N-no. So-sor … So-sorry. I di – no, li-like the nov- nov – book. Se – se … Bu-buy it."

His face was starting to become very red and he looked nervous.

She narrowed her eyes. "What? A retard like you is going to read a book of that level?" she laughed mockingly. "This is what's wrong with society these days. People like you shouldn't be in public! All you do is wasting space! Hardworking people like me shouldn't have to deal with freaks like you just because your mummy and daddy think you're perfect just as you are. Newsflash, freak! You're far from perfect! Honestly, they should just lock you up! Now give me that damn book!"

"Get out of this store." Levi threw the woman a menacing glare.

The moment she had started spewing her bullshit, he had left his spot once he noticed how frozen Eren was. He stood in front of him – not really covering him, as he was shorter than the brat – and he thought he could hear a choked sob.

She looked at him incredulously. "What? No! I'm a paying customer!" she protested.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, you're not. I have the right to refuse you service and lady, you better get the hell out of this store now."

"You can't do that! Throw that freak outside! He's the one who doesn't belong here! I am …"

Whatever self-righteous bullshit she had intended to spew, was cut off by the deepened menacing glare Levi favoured her with now.

"I am not going to say it again. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. This. Store," he said coldly. "You're not welcome here anymore. I don't tolerate you insulting him. Now fuck off before I personally kick you out!"

"You just lost a customer!" she snapped furiously and marched outside, the door slamming close behind her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down a bit. It wouldn't do to accidentally glare at Eren as well.

When he thought he looked fairly neutral, he turned around and studied the young man. "You okay?"

Teal green eyes shone with unshed tears and Eren looked ashamed at the floor; the book tightly clutched against his chest as if it was a precious toy. "I – I … Di-did mean to …" he trailed off, his voice tinted with frustration and anger. "So-sor …."

"Hold it right there." Levi raised his hand and Eren shut up immediately, his shoulders hunching forwards. Levi sighed; the brat probably thought he would become angry. "Look, that bitch was way out of line, all right? You didn't do anything wrong. Do you want something else besides that book?"

Eren still looked uncomfortable and ashamed, but he nodded hesitantly. "I … Ar.. no- note," he muttered after a short moment of silence and he handed over a small scrap of paper.

It was a book by Tom Clancy; it was already a couple of months old, so they had moved that title more to the back of the store to make room for the new stock.

"It's been moved to the back of the Science Fiction section," Levi replied and led the younger man – who was still refusing to look up from the floor – to the back of the Science Fiction section.

"Let me know when you're ready to check out," he murmured and left Eren on his own, figuring the brat needed some time to compose himself.

While he made his way back to the counter, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was wrong with Eren. Obviously he had a stutter and he seemed uncertain about the words he used, yet he was clearly capable of reading heavy material.

_Shitty-Glasses would love to examine him_ , he thought dryly. Hange had opted to study medicine and had gone further to specialize as a brain neurologist. She might act insane at times, but she was good at her job – unfortunately she was also a bit too obsessed with how the brain worked.

Maybe it was best if he kept the brat and her separated.

The soft 'thunk' tore him free from his musing.

Eren stood in front of the counter with his two books waiting on the wooden surface while he fidgeted slightly.

Levi took the first book to scan the code. "Hey kid, do you need me to call someone?" he asked casually, not looking at the other man.

"Eh? Ah, er, ye- no. N-no ne-needing," Eren answered nervously.

The clerk glanced at him. "You're sure?"

The other one nodded. "Mi-Mi-Mika go-going," he replied vaguely and bit his lip, before looking down again.

Levi had no idea who this Mika person was – so far Eren always had shown up alone – but that didn't matter. If he didn't need to call someone to pick him up, all the better.

"All right, that's thirty seventy-five," he announced after quickly typing in another code.

Eren looked confused. "Mo-more … Pa-pay no?" he asked bewildered, his hand with several bills – most likely adding up to fifty in total – suspended in the air.

"No, you were eligible for a discount," Levi muttered carelessly and put the two books in a plastic bag.

He actually wasn't – Eren didn't have any loyalty card, so he couldn't rack up points for discount, but after the shitty way that bitch had treated him, Levi figured that some discount wouldn't hurt. It couldn't make up for it, but well, it was the thought that counted, right?

"Eh? Re-real?" Eren mumbled bemused, but took two bills away and searched in his wallet for the remaining seventy-five cents.

"Here you go." Levi put the bag on the counter and accepted the money. He opened the till and put the money in their assigned space.

"Tha-thanks. Me-Ha-Merry Chr-Christmas!" Eren brought out, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in frustration.

"Merry Christmas," Levi returned blankly.

Green mixed with golden looked up momentarily and as soon as they caught steel grey, they looked down again hastily, while Eren's cheeks gained a rose flush.

"Eren?"

Both Eren and Levi looked at the door where a dark haired woman from Asian descent was standing. A bright red scarf was wrapped several times around her neck and her leather jacket was only zipped up half way.

Dark eyes glanced at Eren before they locked onto Levi, seemingly assessing him.

"Mi-Mika," Eren smiled. He stammered a quick "Bye" to Levi, who just nodded in return and then he and the girl left the store.

Heaving a sigh, Levi favoured the clock with a glare. He still had ten minutes to go before he could finally lock up and return home.

Bored out of his mind, he started counting the money in the till – he knew nothing was missing, but it provided him with something to pass the time while he counted down to the locking up of the store.

The bell rung again.

The need to punch someone in the face also rose again. Who the fuck would still enter a store when it would close in just five minutes?

This time he couldn't supress the scowl on his face when he looked up. To his surprise the dark haired woman – Mika – had entered the store again.

"Did you forget something?" Levi asked, locking up the till. Maybe that would give her the hint he wasn't interested in playing sales clerk anymore tonight.

She shook her head. "No, I actually wanted to ask you something," she murmured and approached the counter.

Levi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh?"

"Eren told me what happened when he was here," she said and her dark eyes gave nothing away.

He stiffened. "I threw the woman out. Insulting other customers isn't tolerated here," he replied flatly. Would she somehow blame him for that fucked up situation?

"I know; he said that," she sighed and brushed a lock of her dark hair out of her face. She glanced at the window and pursed her lips when she faced him again. "Look, I want to thank you for helping him. Not many people want to help him in that kind of situations."

"Does that happen a lot then? Someone insulting him?"

Her lips became a thin line. "More than I and Armin would like. Some people seem to think that just because he isn't very good at speaking in full sentences that that means he's mentally handicapped." She shook her head, sheer frustration coming through in her deep eyes. "He isn't mentally handicapped, but an accident caused a disconnection in his brain, so now he has trouble forming full sentences and occasionally coming up with the right words."

Levi nodded slowly, but stayed silent. At least his suspicion was confirmed. Eren _did_ have more than a regular stutter.

The woman seemed to contemplate something before she looked him dead in the eyes. "All right, look, I don't know whether you have noticed this, but Eren likes you," she stated bluntly.

"Likes me?" Levi repeated blankly. Well, he hadn't exactly noticed that. Sure, the kid came in quite regularly, but so did a few other people – one of them an old lady of eighty years old – so he wasn't inclined to think that everyone who came by regularly liked him.

Most people actually tended to avoid him if it was possible.

"Yes, he really likes you, but is too shy to actually do something about it," she sighed exasperatedly. "So what do you say of celebrating Christmas Eve and Christmas with us – meaning Eren, Armin and I? Maybe then he'll stop moping then."

He stared at her. "You do realise we're complete strangers, right? Christmas tends to be celebrated with people you actually know," he pointed out dryly.

She gave him an unimpressed look. "Eren has a fairly good judgement when it comes to people. He wouldn't like you if you were a total asshole. So, what do you say? Do you want to spend the holidays with us?"

He snorted amused. Well, this was a first. Who would have thought the fucking brat had a crush on him?

That did explain the weird blushes, though.

"Fuck it, I have nothing better to do," Levi muttered after a bout of contemplation. What did he have to lose? If either one of them tried something funny with him, they would know very quickly that they had chosen the wrong fucking target.

Besides, he was becoming intrigued by the brat. Maybe he could try to find out why he could tolerate the guy more than others.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," she retorted and turned around. "Come. Eren will probably be back with the coffees by now."

Levi quickly grabbed his jacket, turned off the lights and locked up.

"I'm Mikasa, by the way," she introduced herself on the way to her car.

"Levi," he grunted, but figured it was moot as Eren had apparently been talking about him.

Eren's face at seeing Levi approaching the car was priceless. His already wide eyes widened even more and a blush was quickly spreading down from his cheeks to his neck, disappearing underneath the scarf. His hands with two steaming coffee cups trembled.

"He's spending the holidays with us," Mikasa announced dryly and stepped into her car.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you outside of the store, Eren," Levi smirked.

The squeak Eren let out at hearing that was enough to make up for the entire shitty day.

When they were seated in the back and their thighs touched each other faintly – warmth slipping through their jeans – Levi started to wonder how many days he could take off during these holidays. Maybe three? He hadn't taken up his days the entire year, so he had accumulated quite an amount of them. Three would probably suffice.

Mikasa took a sharp turn to the left and Eren – who hadn't yet put on his seatbelt – fell against Levi's shoulder, a hand landing on his thigh to steady himself while he let out a startled yelp.

…

Fuck, he would take off for the entire holiday. Bushy Eyebrows owed him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: So yeah, what do you think of it? I hope I didn't screw up too much ^^; Please leave your thoughts behind in a review!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
